


Unseen

by in_the_bottle



Category: Torchwood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-07
Updated: 2008-04-07
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/in_the_bottle/pseuds/in_the_bottle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Quiet moment between Jack and Ianto after "Adrift"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unseen

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://scribewraith.livejournal.com/profile)[**scribewraith**](http://scribewraith.livejournal.com/) and [](http://out-there.livejournal.com/profile)[**out_there**](http://out-there.livejournal.com/) for the alpha and beta read! ;)

"Why did you give her the GPS?" Jack asked in an almost whisper.

It took Ianto's sleepy mind a minute to register Jack's question. They were curled up in Ianto's bed, for once they had managed to make it to Ianto's flat, and Ianto was feeling warm and comfortable. "I think you know the answer. But if you need me to spell it out, it's because she's too stubborn to give up, and you're too stubborn to give in."

"So you decide to play mediator."

Ianto couldn't see Jack's face, but Jack's tone was not accusational, more...fond.

"Owen couldn't care less, and Tosh would never go against you on it. Someone had to do something before things got out of hand."

Jack let out a sigh but didn't say any more.

"Jack," Ianto twisted in Jack's embrace and turned to face the other man. "You can't protect us from everything," Ianto said quietly, looking into Jack's eyes. The curtains in the bedroom were just sufficiently thin to let in just enough light from the streets to let Ianto see Jack's expression.

"Doesn't stop me from trying," Jack replied just as softly.

Jack closed his eyes. As the seconds ticked by, Ianto thought the Captain had fallen asleep until he started speaking again, voice still soft. "I've always said that when I found the Doctor, I'd kiss him and then kill him. Instead I followed him to the end of the universe."

Ianto had a feeling Jack was not speaking in the metaphorical sense. Jack's arms tightened around Ianto's waist, holding on. "I saw the end of the universe. Then we came back and saw the end of the world." When Jack opened his eyes, Ianto had never seen him look this vulnerable. His hand sought out Jack's and he intertwined their fingers, surprised how strongly Jack gripped his hand, like he was afraid of letting Ianto go.

"Tell me," Ianto said, expecting Jack to shake his head and change the topic, but Jack didn't.

It was almost two hours later when Jack finally fell silent, with Ianto holding him close.

Ianto lifted Jack's wrist and gently kissed the flawless skin.

"Scars you can't see, that you keep hidden," he looked at Jack, holding his wrist next to his heart. "I see them now."

"Ianto," his name a quiet sigh.

Ianto leaned in and kissed Jack. "And I'm still here."

The End


End file.
